A Part of Her
by The Vampire's Missus
Summary: Samantha Nixon reflects on life, love and chocolate.


A/N: Wherin I lose my mind and write something where Ms Nixon does not get horribly ded...Written for the Sierra-Oscar Sam Spam-off.

Samantha Nixon slid the zipper down a little more. Despite the cold crispness of the mountains a bright sun shone over the resort. Freshly made coffee gave a pleasing aroma. Beautiful people lounged about in carefully arranged poses for maximum beautiful person watching. Tinkling laughter and spoons against cups rounded out the sensual pleasures.

Sam's bliss was interrupted by a sudden hiss from the espresso machine and the thumping arrival on the sun-deck of a group of young men, all Hooray-Henry boorishness and more money than sense. She swivelled her chair around slightly to block them out and turned her attention to the snow-fields.  
Gazelle-like children zig-zagged down the slopes as a group of tubby English salesmen fell over in formation. Sam couldn't help smiling as the group flailed about. The reminded her of baby elephants crossed with baby giraffes...  
A braying laugh from one of the Champagne Charlies snapped Sam out from her good mood. The lads had gathered at the balcony fence and were shouting crude insults over at the men. She sighed and got up, pulling herself up to her full height as she approached them, "Okay lads, mind your manners, please. There's children who can hear you."  
The lads turned and one grinned at her, "Hello darling. Feel like going the downhill racer on my big ramp?"  
The others sniggered as Sam shook her head, "Do you talk to your mother like that?"  
A ginger-haired lad laughed to the first, nudging him, "I'd talk dirty to your mum, she's a right MILF. Bit like our little friend here. Bet you're a right goer, granny!"  
Sam glared at him and was about to give him a piece of her mind when a tall, blond man appeared at her side. He smiled at her, and spoke in a soft accent, "Excuse me, you boys should leave now, before you are thrown out. There is no excuse for such behaviour."  
He stared at the young men, and folded his muscular arms. Sam regarded the man, and decided she liked what she saw...

He was French-Swiss, name of Guy, pronounced almost-but-not-quite Ghee. Unattached, had travelled the world, loved and lost. The usual. Plus he was a ski instructor. He also had eyes like a clear blue sky. Sam nodded to herself. He'll do...

Sam glanced over the top of the menu, watching Guy intently studying the wine list. Snatches of conversation from other couples and groups betrayed several languages and varied accents. An almost familiar East End accent declared, "As if!" and Sam turned to the voice's owner. No. Not Phil...  
Sam pondered their strange relationship. Colleagues, not too trusting of each other. Antagonistic enemies at one stage. A sort of growing trust and friendship.  
Love? Almost.  
Lust? Yes: the car-crash, thrown together, can't do anything to stop it kind of lust.  
His wandering eye and almost ingrained untrustworthiness put paid to anything deeper or meaningful. That and the mirror on his bedroom ceiling. The one he claimed was to catch the reflected sunlight from that awkwardly placed window. Sam smiled and shook her head, focussing on the approaching waitress.

The waitress beamed a smile, with eyes twinkling. Sam smiled back at the dark-haired woman as she brushed a chin-length lock of hair away from her face and tilted her head, notepad at the ready.  
Jo would do that. Her hair catching the light as she leaned over a colleague, pointing out something. Sam would smile at her, and receive a Cheshire cat grin in return. Sam wished she had picked Debbie McAllister's brain a bit more in the bi-curiosity shoppe department. Jo was accommodating and kept her sense of humour, but Sam felt such a coward and never really plucked up the nerve. A wasted opportunity...

Sam drifted back to the present, feeling guilty as Guy repeated her name for the third time. His musical accent sent a thrill through her and she blushed, "Oh no. You caught me daydreaming!"  
Guy smiled, "Ahh, perhaps you were thinking of all the beautiful children we will have?", his eyes twinkled in mischief.  
Sam gasped and laughed, "You've got it all planned out, haven't you?"  
Guy smiled, mocking himself, "Forgive me, I tease you and am a very bad person. All I know about women and love, I read what to do and say from the Cosmopolitan magazine."

Samantha laughed back, thinking of the day she saw Stuart curled up on her sofa. He was engrossed in a Cosmo quiz and flicking back and forth to the answers. She knew that Stuart was genuinely wanting to love and be a part of her life, but there was something 'learnt' about his attentive behaviour. She guessed that Stuart was emotionally adrift, almost mystified by love. Him and six billion other people...

In the quiet of the night, the two lovers lay together. No singing angels had accompanied them. No violins. No harps. Just two human beings giving each other love, warmth and trust.

Samantha remembered the one time that bitterness and hurt had driven her to get revenge on Phil's philandering. The Sun Hill Christmas party was the classic setting for her to drunkenly man-handle Steve Hunter into a stationery cupboard. Steve's intention to remain sober had been sabotaged by someone's vodka refill of the fruit punch. The young PC found himself underneath a half-naked superior officer impersonating a cow-girl and suddenly sobered up, pushing her off and fleeing in panic. Samantha slowly regained self-control and felt sick with shame. She eventually cleaned herself up and went to find him.  
As she rounded a corner, she saw Steve, just as he saw her. He looked like a rabbit caught in a spot-light and blurted out an apology. Sam was mortified and rushed over, "No! This was all my fault. Please forgive me. I used you to get revenge. Stupid idea. I just humiliated us both..."

Samantha sighed and let a piece of Toblerone melt in her mouth as she curled her body next to Guy. Whether this was just a holiday fling, or destined to be something more, she knew it would always be a part of her. Good or bad, she would accept it and learn from it.

A/N (continued) : ..mind you, she does end up getting eaten by a polar bear on Jungrau.


End file.
